Hogwarts is Victorious
by LilyEvansLivesHere
Summary: Tori Vega was always a normal girl, save an amazing singing voice and a natural performer, but when she gets a mysterious letter and is sent to Hogwarts, what will happen? Rated T for later chapters. Please be nice, first published fanfic..
1. Witch Tori?

Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfic, so please R&R Constructive criticism is welcome but please be nice... In this cross over, Tori is 16 but this story is set in the Marauder times. Different, but hope you guys like it! Written from Tori's perspective.

Summary: Tori Vega was always a normal girl, save an amazing singing voice and a natural performer, but when she gets a mysterious letter and is sent to Hogwarts, she befriends one Lily Evans and is hounded by a certain Marauder, what will happen in the 2 years she is there while she catches up on the 5 that she mistakenly missed? Read on...

A/N: As much as I wish I could say I own it, I don't. Dan Schnieder (you brilliant man) own Victorious and Ms JK Rowling, you own the fantabulous Harry Potter. Plot's mine though..

* * *

><p>"Tori?" I heard Cat call my name. "We should think about a new group song. What do you think?"<p>

I turned to Cat and nodded. "Yeah, the end of summer is just as bad as the beginning, right?"

"Oh my goodness, yes! It's so hot!" Cat agreed. "So, do you want to go swimming?"

I shook my head. "What about we go to my place and watch a movie in air conditioning?"

"Sounds awesome!" And with that, Cat and I walked the few blocks from the park to my place. We ended up watching movies and eating popcorn til late that night.

* * *

><p>That night, Cat went home to her family before dinner and I walked past Trina to my room. I closed the door and turned some music on, but when I turned to flop on my bed, I had to stifle a scream. There, on my bed, was a brown owl. Where had it come from? Why was it even here? I noticed there was a letter in the bird's beak; so, shaking from head to toe, I walked to the owl and sat on my bed next to it. I gently removed the letter from the owl's beak and it ruffled its feathers importantly and hooted softly. I looked down at the letter that was clamped in my hands; it read my exact location written in emerald green ink. Was there someone following me? I turned it over and there was a wax seal on the close of the envelope that showed a coat-of-arms of sorts; it looked like a school badge. I opened the envelope with trembling hands and pulled the first of the enclosed letters and read:<p>

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Vega,_

_We are please to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Although you were intended to begin at age 11, there was a mistake with birth registers. You will be slotted into the fifth year, however you will receive remedial lessons from teachers until all is caught up. You will be sorted separately to the first-years. You are to meet the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore ten minutes before the sorting feast in the Entrance Hall to be sorted and you will then be expected to join in the feast._

_As you are muggle-born, there are directions to Diagon Alley enclosed for your parents and yourself to find your way to the Leaky Cauldron in London. We realise that this is a long way from your home, however would be delighted for you to join our prestigious school of magic._

_Term begins on the 1__st__ of September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I read the letter 5 ties to make sure I wasn't reading it wrong. I was a... a witch? I thought that was all made up, like Santa and the Tooth Fairy! I guess that a lot of things were going to change from now on if I was really supposed to be a witch. To travel to London was a far cry from my home in America. Maybe I should talk to mum about this and see what she thinks.

"Mum! Could you please come up here?" I called nervously. I heard my mother's footsteps on the floorboards getting closer to my room. She opened the door and saw my pale, edgy expression and closed the door after her, sitting down next to me.

"What is it Tori?" My mum asked. I handed her the letter and watched her expression.

"Do you think the letter is genuine mum?" I asked. "It would explain some of the weird things that have happened which we passed off as luck..."

Mum nodded. "It is real, love. Your grandma was a witch too; your father knew her secret as well. We didn't think that it was hereditary; we just thought it was luck really. She's the only one that we know of in our family who was a witch."

I sat there, stunned. "Grandma was a witch too?"

Mum nodded again. "I guess we'll fly with you to London and get your things and take you to the magic carpets or whatever to get there."

I giggled. "They go by train mum. There's a ticket in here for _Platform 9 and 3 quarters_ to board at 11am on September first. It's from King's Cross Station in London."

"Oh I see, does it have a list of supplies and where to find them?" Mum asked, peering at the letter. I handed it over and her eyes scanned the envelope's contents.

* * *

><p>That night at dinner, mum announced to the family that we were going to London and that I was a witch. Dad and Trina were just as supportive as mum had been that afternoon. Mum had organised tickets to fly to London in the next week and as I was unable to reveal that I was actually a witch and I was going to a magical school, we had to make up something. I was to tell my friends at Hollywood Arts that I was leaving to go to a boarding school in Scotland which was just as prestigious. I updated my status on my PearPhone. What a weird day it had been, I lie down on my bed and fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Wow... First chapter over! :)<p>

It's Christmas tomorrow, so I will write more probably while waiting for Santa to come ;P

Byeeee!


	2. Witch Cat?

Happy new year! Sorry it's taken so long, but I'm working on another fanfic.. "The Life of a Lily", it's Lily Evan's life story basically... from around the time she got her letter up until the night she died. I love her and James... I'm definitely obsessed with the Potter parentals! :D

So here's the second chapter... I figured out how to add a new chapter!

Hope you like it :)

A/N: As much as I wish I could say I own it, I don't. Dan Schnieder (you brilliant man) own Victorious and Ms JK Rowling, you own the fantabulous Harry Potter. Plot's mine though :)

* * *

><p>I rolled over and opened my eyes to look at the clock next to me. It was 5am on September 1st. My family and I had been staying at the Leaky Cauldron in London for the past two weeks; I had left everyone behind at Hollywood Arts to go to a prestigious magic school. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. What if I wasn't good enough? What if they had got it wrong again and I wasn't really a witch? I sighed and decided that with these thoughts running through my head, I'd never get back to sleep, so I sat up and shoved my legs out of my bed, grabbed clothes that I'd be wearing and shuffled my way to the bathroom for a long shower, blearily blinking the sleep out of my eyes.<p>

After a long, steamy bath, I wrote a note to my parents saying I was going for a last walk around Diagon Alley and that I'd meet them in the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast at about 7am. I had already packed the previous night, so that was taken care of.

I walked downstairs and out the back to the brick wall and tapped the bricks in the correct order. The bricks sprang apart to reveal Diagon Alley and I walked forwards; even though I had spent a majority of the past 2 weeks here, I was still awe-struck with the place. Everything was so unusual; bats hanging from outside some shops, owls hooting out the front of another store. One store which I really liked was the Quidditch Supplies store, I read about Quidditch in one of the many books I bought from Flourish and Blotts and was interested instantly. I really wanted to try out a broomstick and had managed to con my parents into letting me buy one. I couldn't wait to try it out.

At 6am, the stores started opening and I decided to go into Flourish and Blotts again, to see what books I could find. I found some really good books, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them_ (even though it was a prerequisite for school, it was still pretty cool), _Quidditch through the ages_ and _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. I decided that the story book would be good to read on the train to Hogwarts as I assumed that no-one would want to sit next to the new girl, I really did not know what to expect. After the escapade in the book store, I decided that it was about time I headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast so that we could get everything ready and head off to King's Cross Station early and get a good seat. Unfortunately, the barrier to platform 9 and 3 quarters would not allow my family through as they were not magic, the letter had instructed.

* * *

><p>At 10.45am, I was seated in a compartment alone and my family were on their way back home to the US. I had my feet propped up on the seat across from me and was reading <em>The Tales of Beedle the Bard<em>. I quickly whipped out my PearPhone and sent off a quick message to my mum; muggle instruments such as a mobile would not work at Hogwarts. I had read that in _Hogwarts: A History_.

Just then there was a tap at the compartment door. I looked up to see 4 boys smiling goofily and 2 of them winking; I nodded at them and they opened the door.

"Can we join you?" asked the shabby brunette.

I nodded. "I guess so. Hi, I'm Tori Vega."

One of the boys who had winked at me smiled. "I'm Sirius Black. This is Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter." He pointed to the boys in turn.

"It's nice to meet you all." I smiled.

"What house are you in, Vega?" James asked, assuming we were on such good terms.

I shrugged. "I don't know yet, I'm new. I haven't been sorted yet."

"B-But... you c-can't just t-transfer to H-Hogwarts." Stammered Peter.

I smirked and gestured from head-to-tail. "I'm on the train aren't I?"

James laughed. "Just ignore him."

I smiled, James was really good looking. "So, is everyone taken in here?"

Remus smiled. "Well Sirius is taken by a new girl each week..."

"Man-whore." James laughed.

"... James has just given up on his 3 year quest, Peter is... well, is afraid of girls and I am not interesting enough."

I smiled kindly. "You're plenty interesting Remus. And what's this 4 year quest? May I ask?"

James sighed and put his arm around my shoulders. Waving his left hand in front of our faces dramatically and said: "Well I had a thing for this girl Lily Evans for 3 years and now she's dating a filthy Slytherin called Severus, appropriately nicknamed by us as Snivellus. So I gave up."

I smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry to hear."

James shrugged and removed his arm from my narrow shoulders. "You win some, you lose some. Anyway tell us about where you came from."

"Well, I just left my old school, Hollywood Arts. It's a prestigious performance school for students with a creative talent." I said.

"So what were you there for, Tori?" Remus asked, genuinely interested.

"Singing, acting and dancing. It was a great school, so Hogwarts has a lot to live up to!" I laughed.

Sirius smirked. "You should give us a demo of your singing talent, Vega."

"I might if you join in... And my name is Tori, not Vega." I retorted.

"What song?" Peter asked.

"What about Thin Lizzy?" Sirius asked. "Dancing in the Moonlight?"

Everyone seemed to like the idea of singing together so we sang for ages on the way to Hogwarts while swapping storied of pranks we'd pulled on people lately. They seemed like they were pretty mischeivous.

* * *

><p>"So, Tori, sit down and we'll find out what house you'll be in." Said Professor Dumbledore.<p>

I smiled nervously and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed a shabby witch's hat on my head and I heard its voice speaking to my mind.

_"Very brainy, very talented... Makes me think you're a Ravenclaw. But there is plenty of courage and bravery... Difficult but I think..."_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. I smiled as Professor McGonagall removed the hat from my head and the tie under my robe magically changed to red and gold stripes.

"You may go and join your house at the feast now Miss Vega." Professor Dumbledore smiled.

Professor McGonagall placed a hand on my shoulder as I left. "Miss Vega, I will hand you your schedules tomorrow. One will be for normal classes with your house; the other will be your remedial lessons. Please try hard to catch up."

I smiled. "I'll do my best."

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Now run along, our other late comer should be here soon."

I walked into the Great Hall where everyone was already seated and waiting for the first years. I found James, Sirius and Remus in the middle section of the table, Remus talking to a pretty girl with flaming red hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. He looked up as he saw me approach and smiled, so did the girl across from him. I sat next to the girl and introduced myself, she told me her name was Lily Evans and smiled. She informed me that Remus had told her about where I had come from and the train ride to Hogwarts.

"Be careful of that Potter and Black, they are serious trouble makers." Lily warned.

I smiled. "Back in the US, some of my friends were too. Like this one time, my friend Robbie became like the paparazzi of the school and caused so much trouble so we stole his clothes and recorded it all for payback."

Lily laughed. "You'll definitely fit in here. Would you like to join my friends Alice, Penny and Amber tomorrow morning for breakfast?"

I nodded. "That'd be great. Thanks Lily."

She smiled and we turned to watch the first-years get sorted. As I turned I saw the doors open again and a new Gryffindor walked in. I smiled so wide because it was –

"CAT!" I called. She looked up and ran towards me, smiling widely. She sat on the other side of me and I introduced her to Lily.

"Cat, this is Lily. Lily, this is Cat."

"Nice to meet you, Cat." Smiled Lily.

"Hi! Last night I dreamt of tiny pink bubbles and when they popped, they sounded like little kids giggling. Can you believe that?" Cat responded.

"Cat..." I started. She looked at me. "Why don't you eat something?"

"Kk." Cat smiled. She turned to an empty plate. "But there's no food."

"I know."

"Ohh... Fooey." Cat frowned and decided to watch the first-years get sorted.

I turned to a laughing Lily. "Sorry. You get used to it."

I noticed that James, Sirius and Remus were smiling, making me think that they had listened in on the conversation. "What are you guys smiling at?"

James smiled. "Who's your friend? Remus wants to know."

Remus nudged him. "Sirius asked first!"

I giggled. "Her name is Cat."

Cat turned around at the sound of her name. "You guys want to hear a joke?"

Remus nodded politely. "Sure."

"Ok. What did the young shrimp say when his mum asked him why he wouldn't share his toys?"

James, Sirius and Remus all looked at each other, confused.

"I'm a little shellfish! Get it?" Cat giggled so hard that tears leaked out of her chocolate eyes. The boys looked at each other awkwardly.

"It's ok Cat, just listen to Professor Dumbledore." I smiled.

"Kk." Cat turned back around and we all smiled.

This year was going to be interesting...

* * *

><p>Hehehe! I finally figured out how to add a new chapter.. I really need to learn how to do things properly before just playing around and almost deleting the story.<p>


End file.
